To Live Without You
by SlytherinMax
Summary: It's always hard to lose someone you love so much, but there are always people nearby to lend a helping hand. Drarry, Character Death


_**Max: **This is another request fic from someone on DeviantArt, Abyss-Star! XD I hope you like it alot hun! ^-^ Please read and review peoples! It would be appreciated! XD_

_**Warning:** Character death, Um... Yeah_

_**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, mentioned Lucius/Severus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter! I do however own William Riddle! XD_

_**Word Count: **892_

* * *

**_To Live Without You_**

Tears flowed gently from brilliant green eyes, war roughened hands reaching up to wipe them angrily away. A warm gentle hand rested lightly on the thin shaking shoulders, the owner giving a small sad smile when the green eyes turned to look at him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck, the tear stained face burrying itself into his robes, "You've been standing here for hours Harry, and it's beginning to rain. Let's go in the house, you can come back out when the storm passes."

The young man looked up at the man he now considered his father, "Lucius," he whimpered, more tears flowing from his clouded green eyes, "It's not fair. He didn't do anything to deserve this! He changed, he changed for me and I... I killed him Lucius! I killed the one person that ever loved me so much! I can't do anything without him..."

Lucius growled angrily, pushing the shorter man away, his hands gripping the young man's shoulders harshly,"Don't you ever say anything like that again Potter! There is still someone in this world that needs you! Or are you not even thinking about your son! William needs you Harry. Now more then ever. Stop this self-pity bullshit! Yes you lost your husband but I lost my son and William lost his father! That's not something you can change so easily! I know! When Severus passed away 2 years ago I went through the same thing, I thought everyone could go on without me there, but you and Draco helped me through that! And now I'm going to return the favor. I'm going to help you get through this Harry. You and William. So please, come inside."

Harry cast his gaze towards the clean new gravestone sitting at his feet, "I'm sorry Lucius. Let's go." the sound of their footsteps seemed to echo in the small family cemetary as they walked back towards Malfoy Manor, thoughts of the deceased young man playing through their minds.

_**~**~**_

"Potter! Get back here with my wand!" the angry shout trailed after the fleeing young man, both laughing as they ran.

Harry's laugh turned to uncontrolable giggles when he turned his head in time to see Draco trip over a rock and land face first a small mud puddle, "Aw! Does Wittle Dracy-wacy need a bathy-wathy! Come to daddy, I'll make it all better!"

_**~*~**_

Lucius looked up as his office door creaked open, his son's head poking through the entrance before entering the room fully, closing the door tightly behind him, "What is it Draco? I'm kind of busy right now."

Draco fidgeted for a moment before walking to his fathers desk and placing a small box atop his paperwork, "Father, I was thinking of asking Potter to marry me. I just felt I should get your permission first."

A large smile flew across Lucius face as he trailed one of his hands over the velvet ring box, "You really believed I would tell you no Draco? It is your decision alone to choose who you wish to wed."

_**~*~**_

"We can't just leave him out there all alone Draco! He'll die!" Harry screamed angrily, a small boy held tightly in his grasp, blood staining his clothes from a small wound on the boys stomach.

Draco whipped around, his icy silver eyes drilling into Harry's angry green ones, "Yes we can! That thing is the son of our enemy Harry! I will NOT take part in raising it!"

The young child whimpered and burried his face into Harry's neck, a soft whisper escaping his cracked lips, "My name is wi'liam and that mean person isn't my daddy!"

A look of surprise crossed Draco's features momentarily before he look away, a large rock catching his interest, "Fine. Keep him. But don't presume to think that I will have any part in his care." he missed the small smile of triumph that made it's way to Harry's lips.

_**~*~**_

William raced forward into his fathers arms, his own wrapping tightly around his neck before he was lifted up into a piggy back ride, "Did you have fun today Liam?" Harry smiled, bouncing the boy slightly as he walked them back towards their small cottage.

"I sure did daddy! Papa took me out to the park today!" William smiled wider when he saw his father make his way towards them.

"You mean papa was forced to take you to the park because Grandpa came by today." Draco frowend, "How was work today Harry?"

_**~*~**_

"Get away from them! Leave my family alone!"

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Draco come barrelling around the corner towards the attacker, "Draco no! Get away!"

"I'm not going to loose you Harry! Take Liam and run! NOW!" Draco pulled out his wand, pointing it at the thug, "Don't fuck with my family bastard!" Harry could hear the scream of Draco's spell as he bolted from the dark alley, William held tightly in his arms.

A few hours later the phone rang and nothing would be the same anymore.

**_~**~_**

**_R.I.P  
Draco Lucien Malfoy  
Born: 1980 - Died: 2012  
A loving husband, son, and father  
Over-protective to the end  
He will be missed_**

**

* * *

**

**Max:** I really hope you guys liked it! ^-^ It only took me about an hour to write. XD lol Well, Please review!

Lovies,

Mr. Max


End file.
